For Love or Cause
by pansyfansy
Summary: What happens when your destiny is being planned out for you and you can't do anything to stop it. What happens if you realize you don't want to. Where does the line between love and duty end. HarryPansy and some other pairings too!
1. Chapter 1: Betrothal Duty

Hi everyone! I have been a regular reader for years now but finally decided to write my own! It's my first fanfic so please be gentle but honest!

**I own nothing! **And this story does **not** follow the books or movies.

**For Love or Cause** by: Pansyfansy

Chapter 1: betrothal duty

Pansy P.O.V.

It was close to the beginning of seventh year and yet again I'm a prefect….woot woot…. I know what you must be thinking, "poor little pureblooded witch" But you're wrong. I'm actually quite happy. My mother, Persephone Parkinson is every bit a loving mother as she is a regal Lady. Ever since I can remember I've wanted to be just like her. We look alike. Both of us have long black hair that curls and a Snow White complexion. The only difference is our eyes. While my mother has these amazing royal blue orbs I have my father's hazel eyes that every so often will go from brown to green. Father says depending on my mood. Ha! My father Patriklus Parkinson is your typical Lord with only one variation he completely adores his "little flower." Me. While most Lords want a strapping son to leave there fortunes to, my mother says that my father was ecstatic the day I was born. And before you say anything, No, my parents are not Deatheaters. We Parkinson's have prided ourselves on being neutral when it comes to the war between "good and evil." I live in Parkinson Palace which is a gorgeous estate that is both homey and luxurious. So what do you ask that has got me in such a bipolar mood? Well adding to our prefect letters (and O.W.L.S. which by the way I got all Outstanding's, but since I'm not in Gryffindor who cares right!) Dumbledore also sent out an interesting invitation. It seems that he wants to meet with a certain few of us before the start of term. Which brings us here….to Hogwarts.

Harry P.O.V.

Saying I do not want to be here right now would be the bloody understatement of the week….no the year! As you can tell I'm not in the best of moods right now. After losing…Sirius last year you could say that my "cup of water" has reached its full capacity. So staying away from me right now would be good…for everyone. Why the bloody hell does Dumbledore even want to see us? I mean thanks for the whole Quidditch Captain/Prefect thing but I really don't need a damn tea party right now! I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like some freaking crystal ball ready to shatter in any minute! Oh great the joyous events about to begin.

Pansy P.O.V.

Dumbledore just walked in with Professor McGonagall and Snape. And as I look around I noticed the other people present. There is Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Micheal Corner, Blaise Zambini, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, and then of course the Golden Trio. What in the name of Merlin could Dumbledore possibly want with all of us? And then the old fool said it.

"You are all here today to help unite the Wizarding World. If you all would look around you at the others present in this room," he paused and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes he continued, "you will find your betrothed who you will marry within the next months."

Pansy & Harry P.O.V.

"WHAT!"

End of chapter one! Please read and review! And lots of comments would be great! Remember it's my first fanfic! LOL I'll update soon.

Thanx


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

For Love or Cause

Chapter 2: Decisions

Pansy P.O.V.

So this is what my parents were talking about, "an interesting year" indeed. Oddly enough I'm not that bothered it's actually almost comical. I figured that I was probably not going to get to choose my husband anyway and I thought it was going to be Draco or some other pureblooded nitwit. But now I see that only three of the boys here are purebloods and one of which is not even in Slytherin this could prove to be…intriguing.

Harry P.O.V.

Let me get this straight. Not only do I not have a say in my destiny and what I'm "meant to do" and all that shit, but I don't even get to choose who I spend my life with or who will stand beside me when my life ends! What dumbass came up with this!

"I know what you all must be thinking but when the ministry came up with this….Harry rolls his eyes. 'Figures'….I thought they had some good points." Dumbledore stated. He then motioned Filtch to open the doors and in came Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, and Moody. Behind them were some Aurors I didn't know and Ministry officials, including the Minister of Magic….Fudge.

"We are in dark times right now. You all know that You-Know-Who is back and…."

"Would you just say his damn name! Voldemort. Voldemort Voldemort. Voldemort!" Well upon seeing the looks on everyone's faces I took it that I just said that out loud. Great just what I needed. But I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Pansy Parkinson snort with laughter. And for some reason it didn't bother me. It actually made me want to laugh too.

Pansy P.O.V.

After Potter's little outburst I couldn't help but snort. Bad idea. Draco and his parents shot a glare at me.

"Sorry, sinus allergies must be the dust in the room." I sweetly say. I look at Potter and he looks like he's fighting a smile.

"Alright whatever I get it, it's dangerous times, and we need more good guys. United we stand. Divided we fall…..blah blah blah! Can you just tell us who we have the distinguished honor to call our fiancée?" Draco burst. Typical Malfoy. Patience is a virtue and the Malfoy's definitely don't have any of those.

"Yes Headmaster please," begged Granger, "can we get to the actual pairings?"

"Yes, yes Ms. Granger I believe we have prolonged it enough," Dumbledore chuckled, "we will make this orderly and read off the pairs in silence please. Then we can start the inevitable battle. First we have….

End of chapter two! Please read and review! And I'll update. Thanx


	3. Chapter 3: I do!

For Love or Cause

Chapter 3: "I do!"

Pansy P.O.V.

"……Zambini and Patil"

Both Blaise and Padma looked at each other disgustedly. I giggled but tried to cover it up with a cough. That didn't work.

"Next we have Granger and Weasley"

Figures! The prince and princess of Gryffindor would get each other. How fairytale-like. You can tell there pleased by it. Just look at them, there already turning pink. I guess that's good for them though. Maybe life isn't a bitch to everyone. Potter looks happy for them. I guess I never noticed how lonely he kind of looks. Although he isn't that horrid looking with his dark brown hair that always looks like he just got back from a rough shag. And his green eyes that always seem to have a bit of sadness mixed with mischief, although now they seem to have more sadness and anger then anything. Suddenly he turned around and emerald green met with earthy hazel BAM! It was like all the grief that was in his eyes got transferred to me if even for a moment through our eyes. I shivered, gave him a small smile and turned to face Dumbledore quickly.

Harry P.O.V.

I was happy for Ron and Hermione. They deserve to be happy. Somebody does. I then felt a ripple go down my neck. I turned and was met with the most beautiful brown…no green orbs. Parkinson was staring at me. But then something kind of went through us and she just half smiled and turned away like she felt sorry for me or scared. It was almost like she understood what I was going through…..never mind.

"Malfoy and Chang"

Draco turned to Cho and smirked; he then turned to me and raised an eyebrow as if challenging me. Merlin I detest that guy. Lucius and Narcissa simply looked at Cho with a look of dislike yet also with a look saying it could've been worse.

"Corner and Grenngrass"

Daphne looked over at Micheal and smiled flirtatiously while Micheal simply grinned back. Well they seem to be pleased. Wait that means….

Pansy P.O.V.

Daphne that little skank! She would've been happy with any bloke with a pulse, a penis, and a piggybank. I smirked. But wait that only left…..

"Potter and Parkinson"

That was it, just three simple words that totally changed everything and everyone. Dumbledore finally reached the end of the list. He looked and smiled. Gauging everyone's reactions and seeing what the total damage was. I'm not sure how my face looked but Potter's was priceless. He and the Golden Trio looked like someone had just Imperioed them. Both Granger and Weasley had there mouths hanging open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked as well. Tonks, Lupin, and Moody all looked pretty amused while Draco and his parents looked murderous. I simply smiled at them and winked at Potter. That seemed to get him out of his trance like state.

Harry P.O.V.

Parkinson. Wow I would've never in a million years thought of her and me…us. I mean it isn't that she's ugly …far from it. Actually she is rather beautiful. Her long curly ebony hair looked silky soft like her flawless creamy skin…Wait! Whoa there Harry what am I saying? I can't be thinking this! Well I guess now technically I can but this is just too much. Pansy Parkinson my fiancée. Bloody hell this whole thing is mental! Wait did she just wink at me!

"Well I think we'd better leave they young ones to get to know their significant others. Good Luck!" and with that Dumbledore and all the other adults left. Remus and Moody gave me a wink while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley patted my back. The Malfoy's however looked at me as if I had just taken something that had belonged to them. I just stared back at them until they closed the door. Then I just turned around and came face-to-face with my wife-to-be….Pansy.

End of chapter three! Please read and review! It really helps!LOL I hope you guys like it so far! I'll update again 2morrow! thanx


	4. Chapter 4: Till Death do us part?

**Sorry** everyone it took me so long to update! It's been a very **busy** weekend! **LOL** But I have chapter 4 done now and it's pretty long and I've started chapter 5 so that should be up soon! I hope u guys like the story and remember to **keep reviewing!**

**For Love or Cause**

Chapter Four: "Till death do us part?"

Pansy P.O.V.

Well seeing as how the adults were leaving I might as well get up and get to know my "husband." I got up and walked over to Potter. Weasley and Granger looked up at me like I was Voldemort. I just ignored them. I'd have to fix that relationship later. All of a sudden Potter turned around and BAM there we were face to face, nearly knocked the wind right out of me.

"Well Potter you sure know how to take a girls breath away." He blushed and took a few steps back. But then it looked like he kind of sobered up or something because his face took on a bit of a hard look.

"Look Parkinson I don't want this anymore then you so let's just stay out of each others way shall we." I couldn't believe he'd said that to me the little git!

"Why you stupid prat! Where do you come off saying that to me! Here I come to make peace and find the best out of this situation and you just have to be a complete asshole!" I huffed and walked away.

Harry P.O.V.

I had to blink back. Wow, I did not expect Pansy to blow up like that. She just had a fit. I turned to look at Ron and Hermione and shrugged. Ron just looked at me and chuckled.

"Mate she's mental, not that we didn't know that before. Don't worry about it." Ron shrugged. Hermione just looked at us both, as if contemplating something. Oh boy here she goes.

"Look Harry you know I'm not Pansy's biggest fan but you were a bit out of line. I mean the least we can do is set an example. Dumbledore never does anything without a reason and you can't let a Slytherin look better than you. I mean you didn't even try to make a truce or something. And it's not like Pansy's been horribly mean to you." Ron and I just looked at her.

"Look I'm not saying become best buddies because goodness knows I wouldn't but don't be the "bad guy" in this situation. Let Pansy crash and burn alone." Hermione lectured. Damn why is she always right! And now I felt really guilty. It was almost like I took out some of my frustrations on Pansy. Bloody hell!

"Oh come off it Hermione. What would you have done if you got paired with Malfoy and not me?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione paled and suddenly looked like she might become ill. Way to go Ron! But it still didn't help me from feeling like a real arse.

"Look you two can keep battling this out but I think I'm going to go look for Parki-…. I mean Pansy." And with that I left the room.

Pansy P.O.V.

I got home and slammed the door to my room. Who the hell does he think he is...Oh yeah the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

"Pansy darling, are you alright? You ran up to your room like you were being chased by a Hungarian Horntail." Mother said entering my room.

"I'm sorry mum, bad day."

"Oh I see. So who do we have the honor of calling "son?" I looked up at her incredulously. She just smirked at me and sighed.

"Oh sweetheart come on. It can't be that bad?"

"Potter." I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Harry Potter!" I shouted, but then I looked down. Then all of a sudden my mother bursts into a fit of laughter. My head shot up and I eyed her carefully. Maybe she's lost it?

What are you laughing at? ….Oh come now mum, what could possibly be so funny about this?" I ask but she's still howling with tears in her eyes. I practically took one look at her and broke down into giggles myself. It felt like we'd been laughing for days before we started to come around.

"Oh good one Lily." My mum whispered as she dried her eyes and steadied her breathing. What was that? Lily? I wonder… whatever. I looked at my mum and smiled.

"There you see darling, what were you so upset about?"

"Well I guess it's not to horrid being engaged to Pot-..(My mum raised her eyebrow)---Harry, even if he was a prat. You should've heard what he said. He…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Tell me something sweetie, how many times has your father and I had an argument? Hmmm?"

"Well….

"Oh come now, not a huge massive start a war over it battle, but little fights here and there?"

"Well everyday I guess but----

"Exactly. But we get over them and most of the time we even laugh about them. We realize that they were trivial and of no real importance and we make up." Mum smiled. I sighed.

"Alright I see you point. I suppose it's no the end of the world. Maybe I'll give Harry another chance."

"And hundreds of more after that one. Give it time my luv. You'll see things happen for a reason sometimes." And with that she kissed me and stood up. At that moment my door opened and Meg, our house elf, came in.

"Ummm beg your pardon Mrs. Parkinson but there is someone here to see young Ms. Parkinson." My mother gave her a very warm smile.

"Thank you very much Meg, who might it be?"

"Harry Potter."

Harry P.O.V.

What am I doing? After I left Ron and Hermione I went and found Remus.

"He Remus do you by chance know where Parkinson Palace is?" Remus smiled.

"It takes a big man Harry to admit when he is wrong. Merlin knows your father had to be the biggest man when it came to that." I laughed.

"Ah was that you that just laughed? Well it's certainly been a long time since we've heard you do that. It's been far too long since we've even seen you smile, Harry. Although it did look like you were fighting when earlier when Pansy made her little comment. Maybe this won't be the end of the world?" I sighed.

"Ok Moony I know you're probably right but she's in Slytherin and hangs out with Malfoy and we all know how much he loves me."

"Harry do you remember in Snape's pensieve the memory you saw of your parents and us?" I nodded.

"Well did your parents get along then? Did they look like they were the best of friends?"

"Well no but…

"And your mum was helping Snape who was in Slytherin." I thought about that and he did have a point.

"Yeah I guess." He looked at me then and looked down and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Harry do you know who your mother use to hang out with back in Hogwarts?" I pointed at him, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"No Harry, not until seventh year. No, no she used to be very close with a lovely young witch named Persephone Rodmiladegent. Have you heard of her?" I shook my head.

"No."

"Well of course not. You would know her now as Mrs. Parkinson." My jaw dropped. Pansy's mum and my mum were friends.

"But how can that be? I've never heard of that! And Pansy never said anything."

"Well Pansy doesn't know either I presume. You see Harry by seventh year their friendship was getting harder and harder to keep. Not that they didn't fight for it, but the politics between purebloods and muggleborns was reaching a dangerous high and with Voldemort it was inevitable to happen. But they did still keep in touch with their own little secret ways." He smiled. I looked up at him questioningly.

"How?"

"Well when Lily got engaged to James, Persephone sent her the most beautiful silk gloves embroidered with lilies. And when Persephone got engaged to Patriklus, Lily sent her a lovely necklace with two pearls on the silver chain. Pearls were their favorite something to do with pureness and equality."

I never saw any pictures of them together and don't think they kept in touch once I was born."

"Ah but they did Harry. When you were born Persephone sent you a ruby ring with the Parkinson crest on one side and the Potter crest on the other. Inside the ring was an engraving saying _Siemper Amista_ (LOL I made that up), which means always friends. And Lily sent Pansy a beautiful bracelet that had flowers with emerald stones carrying the same message. That's why I believe Persephone named her daughter Pansy, because the flowers on the bracelet were lilies and pansies." Wow this was too much to process. My mum and Pansy's mum were best mates.

"Did she go to their funeral?" Remus sighed.

"Yes, she did along with Patriklus and Pansy. And she was one of the people who tried to fight for you to stay in the Wizarding World and not be taken to your Aunt and Uncle. Even said she would take you in herself." Remus chuckled sadly and then cleared his throat and spoke up.

Well you want to know where Parkinson Palace is right?" I nodded.

"Ok then just hold on to me we'll apparate together now and then you'll know how to do it yourself next time." So I went got up and grasped his arm and with a POP we were at the gates of Parkinson Palace.

"Well I'll be off now Harry, good luck." As he turned to leave I stopped him.

"Um Remus by chance do you know where that ring is that Mrs. Parkinson sent to me?" He smiled and nodded.

"It should be in your vault at Gringotts. I'll go and get it for you if you'd like?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes please, and Remus….thank you." He nodded, waved goodbye and apparated away. I turned and looked up at the gates took a deep breath and rang the bell. Immediately a house elf appeared.

"Hello sir…oh my your Harry Potter! My name is Meg sir, how may I help you?" she said as she bowed.

"Oh no there's no need for you to bow to me. May I please to speak with Pansy?" She looked up at me and said, "Right this way sir, just follow me." And that's exactly what I did and here I am in the middle of the Parkinson's foyer waiting for Pansy. Merlin how did I get myself into these things! How should I start? Will she even come down? I'm such a…

"Harry?"

End of chapter four! Again I'm sorry it took so long to update but I did! And I think it's a pretty long chapter so that's good! Also srry there's a lot of nodding, smiling and sighing I just kinda realized! LOL

Remember read and review! I'll update again in like the next 1 to 2 days.

thanx


	5. Chapter 5: In good times and bad

Here's **chapter 5**, it's getting a little weird writing these chapters cause I have so much in my head that I want to put in that it's hard to write it u know! LOL Well enjoy the chapter and **chapter 6** will definitely be up very soon! Read and Review **please!**

**For Love or Cause**

Chapter 5: This is heaven for me

**Pansy P.O.V**

Harry was here! I mean of course he is here; arrogant twit came to be the hero and beg for forgiveness! I think something must have shown on my face because my mum raised her eyebrow.

"Now sweetheart, remember what we just talked about. I'm sure you haven't been the best person to him either, have you?" Buggers! She had a point; I can't say that I'd never been a little mean to the Golden Trio. I don't even know really why sometimes.

"I know you're right, mum." I sighed, got up and walked out of my room. My mum followed me out and patted my back.

"Good luck, darling." She whispered in my ear and smiled as she went off to her room. I walked down the stairs and saw Harry at the bottom. It looked like he was deep in thought because he was pacing and flailing his arms left and right. I had to hold in a giggle so I just took a deep breath and called out to him.

"Harry?"

**Harry P.O.V**

I froze at the sound of her voice; it was actually a rather sultry voice now that I think about it. Stop! I have to be serious now. I slowly turn around and there she was coming down the last flight of stairs. She gave me a half smile and motioned for me to follow her. We went into the parlor and she closed the door.

"I can't say your visit is unexpected, but your timing is a lot sooner then I had thought." She broke the silence. I looked up at her and snorted. That seemed to break the ice and we both laughed. She had a really beautiful laugh; I guess I never noticed before. It was probably because she never really laughed in front of me…unless it was at me.

"It's been a while since you've laughed." Pansy interrupted my thoughts. I looked down.

"Yeah I know it's just…hang on", I looked up, "how would you know?" She just shook her head.

"Oh come on Harry, you don't have to be in Gryffindor to see that you've been miserable the last couple of years." I was surprised that she noticed.

"Am I that obvious?" I sheepishly ask. She smirked.

"Only…..a lot." I chuckled.

"Yea well it's been an interesting couple of years. You wouldn't understand."

"You know you don't have to be the hero all the time. You are human too you know." She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You expect too much of yourself. I know you probably don't care what I have to say, but letting people in sometimes helps. I mean I realize that you don't want to tell your friends and family everything all the time, but you've got to let it out. It eats you up inside. You have a lot of people that love and care for you Harry and they would die for you not because you're the bloody boy-who-lived but because you're Harry and that means so much more to them. It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes or angry, sad or even happy. You've just got to let yourself. The more you dwell on the past the less of a future you have." I looked up at her and held her stare.

"You're wrong you know," she looked crestfallen, "I do care about what you have to say." I smiled at her and she shyly smiled back. And strangely enough I meant it.

Pansy P.O.V

I don't know what possessed me to say to say what I did. I'm supposed to be angry at him! But for some reason once I saw his face I forgot about everything else and wanted to help him. I'm sure I probably sounded like an imbecile; I mean who was I to give him advice. I was even expecting him to say I was wrong but I couldn't believe what he had said after, he did care. I also couldn't help but notice he had a very nice smile. Suddenly I remembered about what my mum and I talked about and sighed. How is it that she is always right! And Merlin I hope it's genetic! I saw Harry was fidgeting; he obviously still wanted to tell me something.

"Do you wanna go outside and walk?" I asked. He looked a bit relieved.

"Yea sure." So we walked out the back of the house. I think this would have to be my favorite place in the world. We have about nine different gardens, all of which are beautifully styled and themed. There's even a little stream that fills out into a lake with a little waterfall. It's the picture of serenity. Harry seemed to like it too; he stared at it in awe. We walked around for a while in a comfortable silence before we sat down on the grass overlooking the lake.

"I use to come out here everyday. I would run through all the gardens, watering the flowers and dancing about, pretending I was a nymph," he chuckled, "then when it got unbearably hot I would swim in the lake and go underwater and stay there all afternoon playing mermaid. It wasn't so hard after I found the right spell to breathe underwater." I giggled. "When I was done I'd lie on the grass and let the sun dry me and listen to the music the wind would carry with it," I took a deep breath and exhaled, "it was heaven for me." I sighed. I wasn't exactly sure why I was telling him all this.

"But then times got harder and heaven wasn't enough. Finally I'd stop believing in it all together, because outside my little haven, I was living in hell." I looked down; I had never told that to anyone. I don't even think my parents knew how miserable life outside these walls had become for me, and now I had just bared my soul to none other then a boy I'd sworn twenty-four hours ago I detested or at least I thought I did. I turned to look at Harry and he was looking up at the sky very pensively. As if sensing my stare he looked down and next words he said I would never forget.

"I'm sorry; I wanna call a truce…a real one. I was a prat and took out my frustrations of a life I couldn't control on the first person I thought would help ground me. You see Pansy, sometimes I feel like the only thing I can control is my anger and I just need release sometimes, you know? I mean it's different with Ron and Hermione and the rest of them. If I blow up on them they'll pity me or try and be understanding and soothing, when all I want is someone to yell, scream or smack me around. Let me feel normal, like the rules don't bend for me or that I don't have special rights. I want to be just Harry, and even though my friends and family see me as just Harry it's not all the time. Even they once in a while treat me as "Harry Potter the boy-who-lived." It's just so hard sometimes to….to even breathe." Wow I was blown away. Harry had just confided in me and it felt good, it felt right, dare I say…normal. I didn't want to interrupt him, because he seemed to need to get this out.

"I want to try and stop feeling this way and try to pull myself together. And I know it won't be easy but I have to accept that, and technically I guess you do too," he looked at me sheepishly, but I just gave a smile to continue. " I guess what I'm trying to say….or ask of you I guess is that….maybe…you could be patient with me and maybe even…..help me?" BAM! There it was, Harry was actually asking me for help. Maybe one brick in that great big wall he's got around himself came out. Maybe this was our chance to try and get off on the right foot. I put my hand over his.

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere." He looked thankful to hear that. "And I know we've never been the best of friends, but I think we can start over." I extended my hand in front of him.

"Hello good sir, my name is Pansy Parkinson and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He chortled and took my hand in his and shook it.

"Why good day milady, I'm Harry Potter and the pleasure is all mine." We laughed and sat back in the grass.

Harry P.O.V

Merlin it felt good to get that off my chest! But as soon as I was done I'd realized what I had just done. I had asked Pansy to help me and evenbe by my side. Oh no! She probably thought I was a complete git! But I couldn't help it, after she had confided in me it just seemed so natural to talk to her. I mean I had never seen or heard that side of Pansy. She just opened herself up to me and believe it or not I really liked it! And then all of a sudden she said five words that I would never forget. 'Harry, I'm not going anywhere.' And just like that I felt myself opening up to her. Maybe we were wrong about each other. Well after our little "introduction" we realized that we don't really know a thing about one another, so we decided to fix that.

"Okay I got one, favorite color?"

"Ummm, okay but this doesn't leave us or I will deny it vehemently. Pink." She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face as if expecting the worst. She actually looked really cute like that. The slowly she opened them and looked up at me. I just looked right back at her.

"Hmmmm didn't see that coming, okay." She looked surprised and relieved. She smiled at me.

"Okay Potter your turn, same question."

"Ummm probably red or maybe….

"Let me guess gold?" She had a smirk on her face.

"What? I wasn't gonna say that!" Although we both knew I really was.

"Sure." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Alright my turn, middle name?"

"James, after my dad, you?"

"Anastasia, after my great grandmum, I'm supposed to look just like her. They say she was a really powerful witch, so I'm not complaining." I snorted.

"Too bad you only got her looks then, huh." I tried not to laugh but her look of incredulously as to what I just said was too much.

"You horrid little prat!" And she lunged at me; I grabbed her arms before she could hit me and rolled us over. We wrestled around for a while before she discovered my hidden secret. I was extremely ticklish on my sides. When she found this out she got a very mischievous look on her face and started to tickle my sides like mad. I tried to stop her but I could barley breathe at this point. She rolled us around until she was straddling my waist.

"Alright Harry I'll stop if you say sorry." She bargained.

"Yes….fine….I'm sor-ry!" I choke out between gasps of air. Yet she didn't seem satisfied.

"And say that I'm always right and always will be right." At this point I would've said I luved Voldemort if it would get her to stop.

"Of…course…"

"And I'm the best witch in the world and you're honored to have been paired with me." She says confidently. I look at her and take a deep breath.

"Yes Pansy…you're the best…witch…and I couldn't be…more honored to have…you…for my match!" I finally rasp out. Then she just stopped got off me and smiled.

"Oh Harry you're really too much. How flattering of you to think that of little old me." She batted her eyelashes and smiled. I had regained my breathing to normal by now and just shook my head.

"Gods woman you're gonna be the death of me." I muttered. She simply mocked horror and pouted.

"Oh now Harry, why would I go and do a thing like that? How would I have fun with you if you were dead! What do I look like Voldemort?" She then helped me up.

"Now where were we? Oh yes I believe it's your turn to ask the question." I sighed deeply. Okay I had one.

"What's your deepest desire?" She looked a bit taken back, and then got a little insecure. So to ease her a bit I answered first.

"Well you can already guessmine, to not be the boy-who-lived and to have my parents and Sirius back." She looked at me thoughtfully and smiled.

"Well it's getting late, we should probably head back. I'm sure the Weasley's are having kittens right about now for you. Probably think I've tortured you or something." She snorted and turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait you didn't answer me." She just gave me the most seductive smile and leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"You'll have to be a very good little wizard now, won't you?" Her breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine and a jolt in other regions. She pulled back and gave me a wink. Then she turned and started walking back up to the house, swaying her hips suggestively.

"See ya tomorrow, Harry." She called out huskily or maybe it was just me. Damn! This girl was driving me crazy! Yet for some reason it felt good and made me look forward to tomorrow. I smiled to myself. I must be going mental.

End of chapter five! Yay! Srry it took a bit to update haven't had a chance to get online. But here it is and i hope u like! LOL Chapter six will be up either tomorrow or friday. Thanx for the reviews and plz keep them coming! I luv to kno what u guys think and if u like, it helps me update faster!

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6:Sounds like a cold day in Hell

**Yay!** I finally get to update! Srry it took so long but the website has been bloody down! **LOL** Hope u like and thanx to Slytherin Fox for Ur input! **Read and Review!**

**For Love or Cause**

**Chapter 6:** "Sounds like a cold day in hell"

**Pansy P.O.V **

I got up to my house and walked in. 'You know Harry isn't that bad looking. I mean he has those amazing eyes and his smile does have this strange melting effect on me. Maybe being "Mrs. Potter" wouldn't be too bad. It did feel kinda nice when I straddled him…..

"I see you and Mr. Potter are getting awfully friendly, sweetheart." I screamed.

"Daddy, oh daddy, I didn't know you were home!" I rasped out. He laughed.

"Well my little flower, you are blossoming into quite the young lady. You get more and more like your mother," he smiled wistfully," I knew you would handle this situation with poise." I grimaced. He obviously had not spoken with mum yet.

"Of course daddy." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Well darling you'd better get upstairs we'll have Meg bring you up some dinner." He gave me a kiss and I hurried up to my room.

**Harry P.O.V**

I arrived at the Weasley's with a POP and walked up to the door. I was about to knock when it swung open and I came face to face with an extremely worried and irate Mrs. Weasley.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She bellowed. I grimaced.

"Well you see….

"No word where you were. You could've been hurt or dead! I've sent Arthur and Bill out to search for you on foot and George and Fred are flying around searching the skies. Hermione and Ginny are worried sick and Ron seems angry. You will NEVER do that to us again, Harry James Potter or I will give you hell myself, understood?" I'd never seen her so angry so I shakily nodded and kept my mouth shut. Then she just smiled and it was as if she's never been angry.

"Now then you must be hungry, how bout a spot of supper? Come and sit down and I'll heat you something." She ushered me into a seat and started to move around in the kitchen. I tentatively took a seat and she gave me some food. I was just about to take a bite when I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Hermione! Merlin I think you broke some ribs." I wheezed out. She let go quickly and sat down next to me, Ron and Ginny who were behind her moved to sit across from us.

"Oh Harry we thought she might have killed you!" Hermione finally spoke up, Ron and Ginny just nodded. What? Have they gone mad? What were they on about?

"Who?"

"Parkinson, mate. We knew you went to her house. Lupin told us, so we figured that since you hadn't come back yet that she might've set up a trap or something. Who knows what those bloody Deatheaters are capable of?" Suddenly I got very angry.

"That's a horrible thing to say! Pansy and her family are NOT Deatheaters! And she was anything but horrid to me. We talked ok, talked and I guess we lost track of time. Actually she was the one who told me I should get back, that you all would be worried about me. She even said you guys would probably think she'd done something to me, I can't believe she was right. All we did was talk and you know what it felt good to talk to her! Maybe we were wrong about her; I mean none of us really know her!" I fumed. I know I blew up at them but I couldn't help it. Hermione looked stricken, her eyes were wide. Ginny looked scandalized and looked like she didn't know what to do with herself. Ron just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Mrs. Weasley however had a different expression….amusement?

"Look Harry we didn't mean to upset you, but we've hated Pansy since first year, and you can't just forgive and forget overnight." Hermione, ever the voice of reason, said. Wait a sec "Hated" that was a bit strong.

"Hang on Hermione don't you think hate is a bit harsh? I mean we barely talked to her."

"Fine Harry you're right, but we severely dislike her, better?" I sighed and nodded. "I mean she's shown us that the feeling is mutual." That wasn't a complete lie, Hermione and Pansy never got along. They're both pretty mean to one another. But if they would just talk calmly and rationally to each other I know they'd get along, maybe even be friends.

"Look you guys maybe you could just give each other a chance, I mean she is going to be my wife regardless if you like her or not. And you guys have been my best mates since I was 11 and I want to keep it that way. Come on, tomorrow I meeting Pansy in Hogsmede come with me okay?" Ginny looked depressed and a bit angry and said she couldn't, she was already meeting Luna and some other girls tomorrow. Ron and Hermione looked uncertain but reluctantly agreed. After that we all went upstairs to get some sleep.

**General P.O.V**

Outside the house Dumbledore was smiling at them from the window. Things were starting to come together. He turned and saw Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Mr. & Mrs. Parkinson, Remus, Snape, McGonagall and Moody.

"Well the seed has been planted; it is now up to them to grow."

"Albus are you sure? I mean they're still just children." Molly asked.

"Come now Molly, how old were you when you and Arthur wed? Hmmmm?" Molly blushed and Arthur put his arms around her and smiled.

"I understand your concern Molly, but this might be what we need to destroy Voldemort." Persephone tried to reason. Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall shuddered at hearing his name.

"Besides you remember what the prophecy said, Harry needs love in his life and with all these young kids getting married and uniting we're sure to have more power then Voldemort can conceive." Remus added.

"Alright Albus, so this brilliant plan of yours is working, for now. Let's just hope it stays that way. We need those kids at their best in the Final Battle." Moody exclaimed. Both Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Weasley shuddered. The Final Battle. They couldn't believe that their children would be a part in that bloody war.

"I know Alastor, but that's a worry we shall save for another night. Now we need to all go to bed and rest. Trust me with all your children, we're gonna need it." He winked and with that everyone nodded and apparated their separate ways.

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was on his way to his room when his mother stopped him.

"Draco, come with me please." He turned, frowned and followed her to the study.

**Draco P.O.V**

I wondered what my mother had to say, she seemed quite shaken. I mean she wouldn't pull me aside at this time of night unless it was something important. She closed the door behind us and took a deep breath.

"He wants to see you." She whispered. I was about to ask her why father would want to talk to me now when I realized…..it wasn't father who she was referring to.

"Oh." Was all I said, it was all I could come up with. I knew this day would come; it was after all my "destiny." I being the son of one of the most loyal of Deatheaters. Suddenly a wave of fear hit me this was it; I was to become a Deatheater. I wouldn't let the fear show on my face, my mother looked stricken enough already.

"When?" I asked in a deep and calm voice I didn't even know I had. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Now." She said solemnly. I was shocked but nodded and held her outstretched hand as we apparated to Him. When we arrived I felt a shiver go down my spine. This was wrong, I knew that. I thought of my mother crying, my best friends Blaise and Pansy, and even my new fiancée, Cho. Ha-ha, I laughed at how quickly she would become a widow. Looks like Dumbledore was too late for me. I took a step forward and saw my father. He smirked at me and looked off to hi9s left. I followed his gaze and saw Him. He was hooded so I couldn't see his face clearly. I guess in a way I was thankful for that. I walked up to him and bowed.

"Ah yes, young Mr. Malfoy. You will help me by being my eyes and ears at Hogwarts. Tonight you become one of my followers." He bellowed. I felt sick; I could feel the bile rising in my throat. This was it; I suddenly had a flashback to when I was 7. Pansy and I were in the forests in the back of my house.

_**Flashback**_

"Oh come Pans, hurry up I want you to see something." I called after her. She was running to me in a little pink frilly dress and fancy shoes.

"Hold on a moment Draco, you're in pants and decent shoes." She said exasperated. I laughed at her and grabbed her hand to help hurry her along. We kept running till we reached our destination. It was a waterfall that filled into a lake. I looked at Pansy's face and she smiled. I knew she loved the water. I motioned for her to follow me and she looked curious. I said a spell and magically the water parted and a little tunnel was there. She looked amazed at it and followed me in. After we got in the water went back to its rightful place but left the tunnel in a bluish green hue. We went along the tunnel till we came to a door. The door was a big wooden one with the Malfoy crest on it. I knocked three times and said, "Avada" and it opened. Inside the room was wonderfully decorated and beautiful. Since then that was our secret spot. We would go there and talk for hours never being disturbed. It was there that I promised Pansy that I would never become a Deatheater, and we would always be friends.

_**End of Flashback**_

Now here I was getting ready to break half of that promise and in doing so surely breaking the other half. But being around Voldemort like this it's as if his evil is contagious. Suddenly even Blaise and Pansy seemed like enemies. I shook my head, no, that wasn't right. I just wasn't thinking clearly. I looked over at my parents, my mother looked pale and broken, while my father looked proud. I bowed.

"Thank you milord for this grand honor." He took my left arm and pointed his wand at it. He said some strange spell in another language I'd never heard of before. Then before I knew it my arm was on fire! And tears were springing to my eyes. BLOODY HELL this hurt! Then a green light sort of went through me and I felt dark, empty, and angry.

"There Draco, you are now one of my followers. Do not disappoint me. I have a way of repaying those who do." And with that he smiled evilly and looked at my parents. My mother went rigid, while my father sneered at me.

"Of course my master. You need not worry about me." And I bowed again.

"Alright Draco, now go back and play along in Dumbledore's little game, but report back to me with any news. Be gone now." And with that I apparated back home. Once in my room, I locked the door and put a silencing charm on my room, then I fell to the floor and let an anguished cry. My arm felt like it was going to burn off! What was I going to do? I had to fight this but the evil now within me was overpowering. I could hear this sinister voice in my head telling me terrible things. I was going to go mad! Then I realized I wasn't going to just go mad but evil. And for some reason a part of me was blissful, but was that part of me, me or Voldemort.

**Harry P.O.V**

I had just gotten to sleep when I was suddenly overtaken into a dream.

_**Harry's dream**_

I was in a beautiful mansion, which was lavishly decorated in red and gold, green and silver. I could hear a party going on downstairs and voices booming.

"Oh come on Ron how can you say that? You don't even do anything around the house." Hermione screeched. I chuckled; looks like those two were still at it. I looked around the room and saw a huge four -poster bed and more gorgeous furniture all around. I came across a mirror and looked into it, but I did not see my 17 year old self in it. I looked older, not too much maybe 4 or 5 years. 'Could this be my house?' I wondered.

"Harry? Are you still up here?" I heard a woman call up. I didn't recognize to whom the voice belonged to but it did sound familiar. Then the door opened and the most beautiful woman walked in. It was Pansy! She looked unbelievable! Her dark ebony hair was longer and curled at the ends, while her hazelnut eyes were just as brilliant as they've always been. Her body had filled out in all the right places and….wait a minute her stomach was swollen with a child! My child!

"Oh there you are, darling. What are you doing up here all alone?" She came up to me and kissed me softly on the lips. It was the sweetest kiss and made me want more. So I held fast to her waist and deepened it. She smiled into the kiss and kissed me back, but all too quickly she pulled away. I groaned.

"Come now, Mr. Potter I believe that's what led us to this little adventure now isn't it?" she smiled and looked down at her belly. I laughed and put my hand to her stomach.

"Come on now we have to go back downstairs our guests are wondering where you are and James wants that broom ride you promised him." She gave me a quick kiss and started walking to the door. 'James?' I wonder who that is. I followed her out the door and helped her down the stairs. There I was met with Parkinson's and all the Weasley's happily with their spouses and Remus, Moody, Dumbledore and McGonagall. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Well it's about time, mate we thought you might've have snuck out and left us." Ron came up to me and patted my back. Hermione was sitting in a chair next to us and looked as though she was ready to pop!

"Well I see your keeping up your end of the marriage." I joked to Ron. He laughed while Hermione swatted my arm.

"Harry what a horrible thing to say, especially coming form you." Hermione reprimanded while pointing to Pansy, who was laughing at something Ginny had said. She was positively glowing. I was just about to go over to her when something jumped onto my legs.

"Daddy!" I looked down and there was a boy who was the spitting image of me, except for his eyes which were completely Pansy's. He smiled up at me, he couldn't be older then 4, and squeezed me tight. I bent down and picked him up.

"Daddy can we go for a ride on the broom you gave me now, can we please!" He begged me. I smiled and looked over at Pansy, who just smiled at me and motioned for us to go outside.

"I think now would be a great time, son." And we went outside followed by most of the party. Outside there were kids running all around playing and laughing. This was amazing, just what I've always wanted, a real family. I took James and we flew around for a while and then I saw Pansy flagging us down. We landed and I walked over to her, James in my arms.

"It's time to cut the cake, so come on young man we better go wash up." James gave me a kiss and a hug and followed his mother into the house. I was left outside with the men, while the women were inside cleaning up.

"I can't believe James is already 4! Its times like this we forget about all the problems in the world, right mate." I looked over at Ron and nodded. Life seemed perfect. Then all of a sudden there was an explosion. The house was in ruins! All of us were about to run to it and look for our wives and kids when a sickening laugh drew our attention. It was Malfoy.

"Well Potter sorry I'm late but I hope you liked my present. It would seem I did not merit an invitation to such a blessed event. How could that be, the owl must've gotten lost." He smiled. "It's a shame that Pansy had to die, she could've been great and by my side, but yet again another person close to Saint Potter dies a gruesome death." He sneered. Then it was like my whole world crumbled. Pansy and James. I ran to the ruins but no one could've possibly survived this. I fell to my knees and cried. 'Will I ever be able to love someone and not lose them?'

_**End of dream**_

I woke up with a start, Merlin what a nightmare!I was shaking, couldthis horrible dream be true? Most people wouldsay it was just a nightmare, but no, ididn't get that luxury. These terrifying images seem to always come to passin my life.Ron was sitting up in bed, a look of concern written on his face.

"Are you okay, mate? You were calling out in your dream and looked like someone was killing you." I ran my hand through my hair.

"It was horrible, Ron, I've never felt such pain in my life. It felt so real!" Ron got up and sat next to me.

"Was it Voldemort?" He whispered.

"No it was Draco, and he killed everyone; Pansy, Hermione, James…..everyone." I could barely talk. Ron looked horrified.

"What do you mean killed them…..Why Draco? And who's James?"

"He blew up the house; all the women and children were inside. I'm not sure whyit was Draco, i meanwe've always thought he was no good butI was sure Voldemort was my biggest concern. AndJames is my son, mine and Pansy's." Ron looked shocked.

"Well it was just a dream, it probably nothing at all." Ron said after a bit. Although it sounded like even he didn't believe it, but I guess we'll both have to just try and believe that it was just a dream. For now.

**Pansy P.O.V**

I woke up this morning in a better mood then usual, although there was a weird sensation of foreboding deep inside of me. Draco. Why wasI suddenly thinking of him...and Harry.I shook it off. It was probably nothing, I'll speak to Draco after Harry and I finish up at Hogsmede. Harry, for somejust thinking about him made me smile. Could it be that Potter was actually growing on me? Interesting. I got up and took a shower; I magically dried my body and hair. I made sure to use my vanilla frosting body cream and matching perfume. I then picked out my clothes; a pair of bleached jeans with rips in them that hugged my hips extremely well, and a long sleeved black shirt with dark green glitter on the sides. I put on some green eye shadow and eyeliner with a bit of mascara. Then to top it off some pink lip gloss that tasted like cotton candy. I grabbed my dark green cloak and was out the door. I walked down the stairs humming a little song my grandmum said her mum use to sing to her. (Think Disney movie Anastasia, the song she sings when she's dancing with her dad. LOL! I luv that movie!)

"Hmmm Hmm Hm….la-da da…far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember….things my heart use to know, things it yearns to remember…" I got downstairs put my wand in the back pocket of my jeans and told Meg to tell my mum I went to meet Harry. I apparated to Hogsmede and once there I started walking down the street over to Gringotts, and when I was close I spotted Harry but he was not alone. With him was Ron and Hermione and they didn't look like it was their idea. Well I guess now was as good a time as any to mend that relationship. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. Harry smiled at me yet looked like something was troubling him, Ron nodded at me, and Hermione forced a closed -mouth smile. This was going to be a long day.

"Well here we are. I asked Ron and Hermione to join us, I figured we could all try to befriend one another and get along." Harry nobly tried. Ron looked away and Hermione snorted.

"Sounds like a cold day in hell, doesn't it?" I asked them. They both turned to me wide-eyed and I just couldn't hold in my laughter and burst, Harry failed to keep it in too and soon we were both laughing hysterically right in front of Gringotts. Not even a minute later Ron and Hermione had joined us and now there were four raging lunatics laughing in the middle of the street.

"See and I didn't even have to hex you guys or anything." I said with a smirk after calming myself. "Shall we start over? I mean I know we all don't exactly get along but you guys are Harry's best friends and since Harry and I are to be married you'll kinda be my friends-in-law," Ron skeptically smiled and Hermione looked like she was having inner battles with herself. "What do you say, you Gryffindor enough to give a Slytherin a chance?"

End of Chapter Six! Hope u like it! **Read and Review!** The more u review the faster I update! LOL!

Thanx


	7. Chapter 7: peas in a pod, luv

**Note: srry it's taken me so long to update but it's been really hard trying to find the time to write! FINALS and AP testing! Well anyway here is Chapter 7, thanx for the reviews and being loyal readers! Hope u like!**

**For Love or Cause**

**Chapter 7**: "Peas in a pod, luv"

**Harry P.O.V**

When I spotted Pansy across the street I was in complete awe. She looked amazing! Yet when I looked more closely I could tell she was a bit tense. I had to admit I'm sure I looked tense too, but not for the same reason she was. I'm sure she was tense about being with Ron and Hermione, while I still couldn't get those images from my dream out of my head. I just couldn't shake the feeling of fear that it would come true and looking at Pansy now kept reminding me of…James. We locked eyes and I smiled, she looked a bit hesitant but soon smiled right back and relaxed. I had to give it to her; she surprises me more and more everyday. Well except for her outfit which only aroused me. Just looking at her gave me the urge to grab her and feel her body pressed up against mine, like the way she felt on top of me yesterday in her backyard. Her long dark hair falling around her, and her firm legs wrapped around me as I grind my hips in to hers…..Whoa! Get a grip on yourself, Harry…wait that didn't sound right…although I wouldn't mind Pansy getting a grip on me. STOP! This was not the time to be thinking of shagging Pansy senseless, I have to resist that impulse…for now. So to get my mind off the subject I decided to try and break the ice between the other people standing with me. And then Pansy had to go and surprise me yet again by saying the one thing I know we all were pretty much thinking. I couldn't help but laugh and soon noticed that Ron and Hermione had joined in on it. Yes, maybe there was still hope for us all. After that marvelous intro Ron and Hermione agreed to be civil…for now anyway. So with that the four of us walked into Gringotts.

"Oh I can't wait to see Potter Estate; I've heard stories of how Thomas and Alexandra use to throw lavish balls and gorgeous dinners." Pansy excitedly stated. I looked at her quizzically and turned to Ron and Hermione who looked equally as puzzled as I did.

"What are you talking about, Pansy?" She turned to look at me, then Ron and Hermione and noted our expressions. She frowned then as if she had just had an epiphany she said "Oh" and looked at me.

"Sorry, I guess you didn't know. Well you see Thomas Anthony Potter and Alexandra Nicollet Potter were one of the wealthiest and most adored purebloods. They were very well-known and loved, they lived in Potter Estate and had one heir, a young man said to be very handsome and mischievous, James Nathaniel Potter. Well James grew up and married a very lovely and gifted witch, Lily Magdalene Evans, and they had one son. Three guesses who." She smiled at me. I looked at her and half smiled back but nodded for her to continue.

"Well your grandparents much like you parents were not very high up on Voldemort's Christmas list and well you know the rest." She said grimly with a sorrowful smile. I appreciated her respect and it was nice to know something new about my family, but it still bothered me that I had to hear about it from someone else.

"Alright well I guess I understand that but why would we see Potter Estate?" I inquired.

"Well before your parents went into hiding, your grandparents and them set-up your inheritance and pretty much left you…everything." I was shocked; this was just all a bit much. I guess I'm use to people knowing things about me before I know them but how could Pansy know all this? As if reading my mind she turned to me and said.

"Harry my grandparents, Nicholas Charles Parkinson and Veruka Juliet Parkinson, were very close with your grandparents. Every time they would go to a ball or dinner at each others homes they would tell me about it when they visited. It always sounded like a fairytale." She said with a dreamy tone. Hermione and Ron looked as interested as I felt.

"So is that why we're here at Gringotts, to secure Harry's inheritance?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's why." Pansy looked as if she wasn't telling us everything. I made a not to remember to figure out what she's hiding. We walked up to the counter and looked up at the goblin there. Horribly rude and creepy things, I've always disliked them since the first time Hagrid brought me here before I started Hogwarts. I wasn't sure what to say, but before I could even try Pansy took a step forward and in a very regal and firm tone she spoke to the goblin.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, requests to speak with someone over a few matters regarding his vault and birthright privileges." The goblin looked at her and sneered.

Yes and does Mr. Potter have his key and a guardian present with him?" The goblin asked haughtily. Pansy looked over at me and I nodded.

"Why as a matter of fact he does have his key and Mr. Potter is of age, thank you." The goblin looked taken back by Pansy's challenging tone.

"Right then, follow me, "We walked toward the door when the goblin suddenly turned, "Only Mr. Potter." He sneered at Pansy not even giving Ron or Hermione any recognition. "Try and talk your way out of this one, witch." He glared. Pansy just looked back at him just as she would an insect. I didn't like the attitude and especially the looks he was giving Pansy.

"Actually, Ms. Parkinson and I are to be wed, so anything pertaining to my assets applies to her as well, thank you." The goblin looked furious, while Hermione and Ron looked outraged. This was the first time I really acknowledged Pansy as my fiancée, especially in public. I looked at Pansy and she looked like she was standing straighter and her head was held higher.

"Wait for us, please." I asked Ron and Hermione. They reluctantly nodded and moved to sit down on the benches against the wall. Pansy and I followed the goblin into the room.

**Pansy P.O.V**

I was completely grateful to Harry for coming to my aide with that horrid goblin, and for some reason also quite turned on by his declaration. Wow I need to control myself before I push Harry up against this wall and have my naughty way with him. I smiled at that thought. We followed the goblin into a room and took our seats. Another goblin came in; he must be the head of the inheritance department.

"Right then, Mr. Potter, we're going to need a sample of blood from the both of you to verify that you're not polyjuiced or anything else." Harry looked uncertain so I took the dagger first. I pricked my finger, it stung a bit but I didn't let Harry see that, then I passed it to him with a reassuring smile. He half smiled and took the dagger into his own hands; he took a deep breath and quickly pricked his finger as well. Then the goblin took both our samples and the dagger.

"I'll be right back." And he left the room. I looked over at Harry who was looking at his hands and seemed a bit dazed.

"Thank you Harry, it was really nice of you to let me come with you and stick up for me to that goblin." He smiled and replied.

"No problem, Pans." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he looked completely shocked and embarrassed that he had said them. He called me "Pans." Wow that was so unexpected yet seemed so natural. I smiled flirtatiously at him and he seemed to get that as an okay. Then the goblin came back into the room.

"Alright everything seems in order. Let's get started then, shall we?" He then took out a long roll of parchment and handed it to Harry. Harry looked puzzled.

"Ummm what am I suppose to do?" He asked the goblin.

"You must put your hand upon it and say your full name." So Harry put his hand on it.

"Harry James Potter." And just like that the parchment glowed and was suddenly full of writing.

"Now then, it says here that with addition to your vault, you also have your grandparents vault, Potter Estate and Godric's Hollow." Wow that was more than I thought. I looked over at Harry and he looked excited yet he also looked like he might be ill.

"Ummm did they leave Harry a note or letter perhaps, explaining things more in depth to him?" I piped in. Harry looked thankful and hopeful. The goblin disappeared under his desk and reappeared with two letters in hand. Harry suddenly paled and looked extremely nervous and a bit angry. He took the letters shakily into his hands, and then he seemed to go off into his own little world.

"Well thank you for your assistance." I politely said and grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. He seemed to come back to reality if just for a moment with that, and smiled tentatively at the goblin then me. We got up and found Ron and Hermione outside.

"Well what happened?" Ron asked. Harry didn't respond but just walked past them.

"What's gotten into him?" Hermione questioned me. I just shook my head.

"Can you guys stay with Harry for a little bit, I'll be right back." Hermione suspiciously nodded. I went back into Gringotts. I came back a little while later; after I'd cleaned myself up and got a grip. I then took a deep breath and looked up and found Ron and Hermione arguing about something, but Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Ummm guys where's Harry?" I asked. They both stopped arguing and turned to me. They looked at me with a mix of fear, concern and…was that anger? I could tell they didn't want to really talk to me. Well take away the boy-who-lived and the Golden Trio becomes the hideous duet. Just my luck.

"Well you see ever since you came out with him he's been like a zombie. He wouldn't speak or even look at us. He just kept looking down at his hands and those letters." Oh no, I'd almost forgot! The letters the goblin gave him. I'm sure he's probably in turmoil about them. " And then a lady came in and made a huge fuss about having less gold in her vault then the day before and Ron and I got distracted and the next thing we knew Harry just disappeared!" Hermione finished her ranting. I looked at her and Ron and they both looked at me disdainfully.

"What did you do to him, Parkinson?" Ron accused. That's' when I'd had enough.

"Look I know that we really aren't friends but you could at least be civil and rational. You don't have to like me, not that you ever did, but could you please just use those fucking brains and common sense I hear Gryffindor's have and stop ranting nonsense about 'what I did to Harry,' savvy?" Ron looked as though someone punched him and Hermione was bordering between angry and impressed. This wasn't getting us anywhere and I needed to go find Harry.

"Well I guess I should go and…

"Oh no you don't, he's our friend we'll go and look for him." Ron grabbed my arm but before I could protest Mrs. Weasley walked up to us.

"Oh Ronald, Hermione there you two are. I was looking for you. Oh hello there Pansy, dear, how are you?" She gave me one of the warmest smiles I've ever seen.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, thank you for asking." I replied with a smile.

"That's nice, dear. Now Ron, Hermione we are having a little dinner party at the Burrow tonight so I need for you two to come home with me now. OH and Pansy you're more the welcome to join us." She looked at me sweetly. Both Ron and Hermione looked appalled by the very idea. I smiled. 'Perfect.'

"Why Mrs. Weasley, it would be my pleasure." Then unexpectedly she took me in her arms and gave me a great hug. I was shocked at first, yet quickly recovered and hugged her right back. I really needed that hug, it felt nice. When we broke apart she looked around and asked.

"Where's Harry?" The thick duet looked uncomfortable at first then started talking at once, overwhelming poor Mrs. Weasley who looked like she was getting more and more worried. So I interjected.

"Harry just needed to go talk to Lupin and verify some things that he found out about from Gringotts, Mrs. Weasley. No need to worry, he told us he would meet up with us later, but I think I'll go and get him now. He doesn't know about the dinner party and he and I still have some matters to discuss before then. So we'll see you at your home say 7ish?" Mrs. Weasley looked very relieved, while Ron and Hermione looked baffled.

"Oh yes, dear, that would be perfect." She nodded. I turned to leave but stopped in my tracks. I took a deep breath and turned back and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. She squeezed me tighter.

"Well go on then, and we'll see you at dinner." I smiled at her and nodded at Ron and Hermione, then turned and walked away down the street. I had a good idea where Harry might've gone to and what he needed to do, and if I was right, and I pretty sure I was, I'd better hurry and get to him. Fighting our past demons can lead to horrible things.

**Harry P.O.V**

I don't even know how I got here, all I remember is Pansy leading me out of Gringotts and the feeling that I had to get away. And here I am, Potter Estate, looking out from the balcony of one of the bedrooms. I think this was my father's room. There are snitches on the ceiling and walls, and it's painted a deep burgundy color. Just being here in this house, in this room, is too much. I feel like I'm drowning, like I can't see the surface no matter how much I kick or move my arms around. It's like I'm trapped inside myself and my past.

_Risen gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin_

_All I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin_

_All I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin_

I didn't even realize that Pansy was sitting right next to me. She didn't say anything or ask anything or even stare. She just sat there hugging her knees and staring out at the grounds. It was comforting, not to be badgered or interrogated. It was almost as if she understood that when I was ready I would come around. But even though she hadn't said a word I could tell in her way she was telling me that when that time came for me to open up, she would be there.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And sing for me sing to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Seeing if it's worth it to me_

_Hurry I'm fallin_

A few hours passed, it felt like days, years, but sun was still up but getting ready to set. I looked over at Pansy and she had her eyes closed and was just breathing. I took the time to really take her in. She was so different now, then when we were at Hogwarts. Then again I really didn't know her that well then. She was rocking herself, back and forth, side to side. Her hands were playing with the hem of her shirt and you could see the slow rise and fall of her breasts. She was beautiful, inside and out. Almost as if she knew I was staring at her she slowly opened her eyes. We just stared at each other, deep hazelnut brown locked with intense mint green. Pansy looked like she was afraid to say anything to push me away, so as she was opening her mouth to say something I kissed her. It was like magic, when our lips touched everything felt right. Her lips were so soft and sweet. She tasted like cotton candy, the beauty of lip gloss I suppose. It started out slow, but after a while I just had to have more. So I pressed my lips against hers harder and put my arms around her waist and pushed her up against me. She seemed shocked at first and gasped but quickly responded, not quick enough though because as she gasped I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and realized that the inside tasted just as good as the outside. Our tongues played a game inside our mouths as our hands played one on our bodies. The need to fill up the emptiness inside me was pulsing and I couldn't even control myself anymore. Since we were already sitting I urged her body gently to the ground and rested on top of her. Her body molded into mine perfectly. My hands were all over her, feeling whatever I could feel and memorizing all her curves and sensitive areas. I could feel her heart racing and I'm sure mine was just as fast, I'd never been this bold, but for some reason I couldn't control myself. I could feel my arousal and I knew Pansy could too, so I pressed my hips into her, she moaned into our kiss and arched her back. Well that only further pressed our hips together, not helping me and my situation one bit so I couldn't help the groan that came out. My hands were slipping under her shirt and she stiffened and grabbed my hands. She slipped them out of her shirt and sat up, bringing me up with her. I looked at her confused, her lips were swollen from my hard kisses and her clothes looked disheveled. We were panting, and she was trying to fix her appearance. I ran my hands through my hair and kept breathing into the silence.

**Pansy P.O.V**

I had to put a stop to it. Don't get me wrong, it felt amazing and maybe if it was a different time setting and circumstance we might've not stopped at all, but this just didn't seem right. I knew Harry was in pain and hurt and he needed to do something to just feel. And as much as being his scapegoat a while ago didn't seem so bad I knew we were both not ready for this…now anyway. I could still feel his hands on my body; it's like his touches burn. And I'm sure my lips are all pink and puffy, they really should put a warning label on that lip gloss, cause it felt lie Harry was going to suck my lips off! Not that I'm complaining. I looked at him and he was staring out into the horizon again. So I figured if he could be bold enough to start snogging me senseless, I'm sure I can start a little conversation.

"Harry?" I tentatively called out to him. He just looked down and got up and went inside. Excuse me! How dare he just leave, what was this; a 'snog and run?' I quickly got up and ran after him. He was just about to go down the stairs when I caught up to him.

"So that's it huh, you're just gonna get up and leave. What is little bity Harry's feelings hurt? Is he mad he didn't get into the Slytherin witch's pants?" I mocked. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You don't want to try and provoke me now, Parkinson."

"Oh well thanx for the warning, Potter. You could've given me one before you attacked me up there. I might've ducked. Merlin knows I might've got your disease, you know they say stupidity is contagious?" Wrong words. Before I knew it he turned around and was right in front of my, holding my arms in a death grip. His eyes were blazing and his look scornful.

"If I'm not mistaken Pansy, you had enough time to stop it, but I guess you were too busy moaning. Now what was it I did, oh yes, this." And the next thing I knew I was up against the wall and Harry was pressed up against me.

"Potter I'm warning you now, you'd better get off of me." I screeched. He merely laughed and pressed his hips into mine more. I had to hold back a moan. Merlin he knew just where to thrust. As if sensing my arousal, he grinded his hips into mine again, yet as I looked at him I could tell he was having the same inner battle I was.

"Better be careful there, Potter. Wouldn't want you to enjoy this too much and make a mess out of things." I whispered. He growled and for a second loosened his grip on my arms, but it was enough to let me catch him off guard and push him back. He lost his balance but quickly recovered. But before he could slam me back into the wall, I apparated down the hall. He looked taken back but then just got this determined look on his face.

Look Potter, I know your use to people treating you like a hero and a savior, but that's not reality. Everybody isn't peaches & cream and not everyone thinks you can't do wrong. But I thankfully was raised to tell the real thing for the bullshit and let me tell you something, Oh boy-who-lived, you keep pushing everybody away from you, then their gonna give up on you." This seemed to have an effect on him, and I could feel my anger towards him slowly dissipating. "You keep this wall up around you and everyday it gets thicker and longer. What are you so afraid of? Why won't you just let everything that's bothering you go? And start focusing on the 'now' and not the 'later' or the 'then.' I know you're hurting but upsetting me and pushing me away won't fix your problems or make you feel better. Knowing you, it'll probably make you feel worse later." I chuckled. He looked so guilty, and then all of a sudden he just fell to his knees.

"I don't know what to do Pans? There just so much pain and fear inside, it's eating me alive."

_Heavens gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls 'aint got no life for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the 18th story_

_And all I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin…I'm fallin_

I raced to him and sat on my knees.

"Sometimes it feels like my past has come to haunt me, and I don't know how to stop it. Everyone that gets too close to dies or leaves. I don't know how much more loss I can take. And the damn prophesy and Voldemort, I'm not sure how I'm going to survive." He sobbed out. I took his face into my hands.

"Oh Harry, you're human and believe it or not you can feel overwhelmed and make mistakes. You have faced true horrors in your past, and with prophecies and seers always trying to predict your future, it's normal that you feel trapped. There are some things we never get over. We just learn to cope with them. It's alright to feel hopeless and angry; I'd be worried about you if you didn't lash out or fall apart once in a while. You have friends and family who want to be there to help and care for you. Plus added bonus you have me, to tell you when you're being a royal jackass and prat, like……..oh yea, right now." He smiled at that. I got up and offered to help him up; he simply looked at me and took my hand.

"Well come on let's go before you get another ravenous urge to snog the air out of me." I smirked. He turned about three shades of pink and with much embarrassment smiled. I laughed and kept hold of his hand.

"Pansy, you do know thatI'm sorry about...well you know. I dunno what got into me." He got very serious.

"Actually Harry i think it was more about you trying to get into me." He looked mortified and blushed,but i just couldn't help but laugh. Soon he was joining me.

"Well I just don't want you to think that I'm ...well that I'm..." I interupted him before he could finish.

"Peas in a pod, luv." I pointed back and forth between us. "Besides you said it yourself, if I really wanted to stop youIcould have." He looked thoughtful at that and then gave me a cheeky grin. Oh well look whose head is swelling. I guess I'd better show him who has the upper hand.

"We'd better hurry, Mrs. Weasley is expecting us for dinner, and maybe if you're good I might let you have some dessert." I winked at him, and he just gave me roguish grin, and as if some one lit a fire under him ran tom the fireplace with me in tow. He grabbed me by the waist and went into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" I inquired. He just smirked and said.

"Well the quicker we finish dinner, the quicker I get my dessert, and I'm in the mood for...," he licked his lips,"……. cotton candy."

**Well that's the end of chapter 7! Thanx again for the reviews and srry it's taken so long to update. The song is Nickleback's 'savin me' hope u like! It was kinda hard to write this chapter there was just so much in my head that I wanted to write but it's not so simple to get it out of your head and onto paper. LOL! Oh well, hope its okay and you enjoy! Please READ and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Break

**NOTE:** Hello everyone! I know what you must all be thinking….'UPDATE ALREADY YOU SKANK!' and all I have to say to that is 'ok!' LOL well life has been extremely busy and the damn days seem to be getting shorter! So YAY I am finally updating my baby story! (It was my first tear) and will get **_Hell Hath No Fury_** updated hopefully by **Thursday!** And myb even another chapter of **_A Life Lost_** by **Saturday! **So plz bear with me!  Thanks and again I'm sorry for the brief hiatus.

Special Note: Thanx to all my reviewers! Vld, Slytherin Fox, rebelwilla, riegert8, Abercrombie 18, rebirthofham, greenle, murdrax, princess-of-darness, RnHr4ever! You guys ROCK and I am super psyched that you guys liked and reviewed! It's always encouraging when you know that ppl enjoy reading your stories! Thanx again, and PLEASE KEEP READING & REVIEWING!

For Love or Cause

Chapter 8: Break

**Pansy P.O.V**

We got to the Weasley home, The Burrow, I believe they called it. A strange name if you ask me, but then again the Weasley's always did follow there own path. We stepped out of the fireplace, well I stepped out, Harry more or less toppled out. The boy may be a genius when it came to flying but he could not flew to save is arse, and somehow I liked that. It kind of helped remind people I think that he's human with flaws, and not just The –Boy-Who-Lived. Note to self; tease him mercilessly about that. I smirked at the blush that seemed to be starting on his neck, because apparently we were a tad bit late. The Weasley's and I mean practically every one of them ever conceived, Sweet Merlin, don't these people know of the word, contraceptive. I mean one of them must have an off button, because they're on overdrive. I'm sure with all the children these people are having by the time the delivery is at hand the baby's just walk out of the womb! Next to Mr. Weasley, was Remus Lupin, I'd never admit this to the "Golden Trio" but Draco and I actually liked Professor Lupin. He was one of the only Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers that taught us anything and didn't seem to have the bias that all the other teachers have but won't admit. Mrs. Weasley saw us and smiled, Salazar I loved that woman's smile, it just made me feel so welcomed and cared for. She ushered us over to the table.

"Come now dears, over here. Harry you sit next to Ron there and Pansy dear you sit between Harry and Remus." She guided us over to our chairs. Remus actually got up and pulled out my chair for me. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"You two are late. Are you okay?" Hermione ever the genius seemed to lack common sense. Although she was directing all her questions to Harry and not even paying me any heed. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Ginny, I think that was her name, staring daggers at me from across the table. Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten the little Weaselette, and I mean that in the nicest way, was madly in love with Harry. I had to conceal a smile that would after all be rude.

"We're fine Hermione, just got caught up in looking at Potter Estate." Harry replied and I could tell he was giving both Ron and Hermione the look that said 'Drop it for now' and that he's explain it to them later. If he does I hope I get to be there to tell them the "good" parts. I smiled inwardly at that thought. I looked up and saw that the Weasley's and Lupin were all looking at me amused. I half-smiled at them, but suddenly was feeling a bit uncomfortable. I looked around the table and realized that there were still some extra place settings. So being the Slytherin that I am, I ventured to speak out.

"Mrs. Weasley are we still expecting more guests?" I asked politely, just as I was brought up to speak, like a lady. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Actually dear, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, were suppose to be coming but they seem to running behind, must be some Hogwarts business or other." She said lightly. I nodded. Yet something just didn't feel right. Suddenly I started to feel extremely cold. I shook my head trying o compose myself. It would not be very becoming to be ill in front of everyone. Then I heard it, a voice, telling me something. I stopped and looked around. But everyone else was serving themselves and talking. Maybe I just intercepted one of them. But then I heard it again, and it was definitely not one of them. The voice was dark, and cold, yet had a sort of desperation in it. Was I going mad?

'Pansy I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it.' What in the name of Merlin was that? Who was that? I looked up but no one else seemed to hear it. This isn't right, I should excuse myself and find out what's happening to me. I rose from my seat and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, if you would excuse me I--"

And then it happened, a pain like no other I have ever felt all over my body and screaming voices in my head. I shrieked and fell to the floor. My body shaking convulsively, Lupin and Harry were by my side immediately and Mr. Weasley was telling the others to move. Mrs. Weasley was just about to use flew to call for help when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came through. Harry tried to touch me but his touch burned so I moved away from him.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried. Harry looked shocked and hurt, yet he moved to stand with Hermione and Ron who were looking horrified. Just then the pain stopped and the voices in my head ceased. I felt……empty. Completely empty and cold. Lupin seemed to notice and tried to help me up but I scooted away from him as well. I got up shakily and looked up. Everyone looked scared and concerned. I locked eyes with Snape. And like that I knew.

"Oh God." I whispered. I started backing away and shaking my head. This couldn't be happening. No, No, No, No No! McGonagall looked at me with tears in her eyes, the Weasley's and Lupin looked as if they'd just been told and Dumbledore and Snape were coming towards me. I just kept shaking my head and backing up, all the while whispering, 'No' over again. Everyone was looking at me with a worried expression yet confusion in their eyes. They had no idea what was going on. Lucky them. I had reached a wall; I could feel it up against my back. Dumbledore and Snape were getting closer, no, I didn't want to be touched. I didn't want o hear their pathetic pity! I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew Dumbledore and Snape went flying into the wall on the other side of the room. I couldn't even register what happened, but it's like I knew that it was me but I couldn't stop it. Something had taken over inside of me. Hermione and Ginny gasped with fright, while McGonagall yelped in shock. Harry and Ron were eyeing closely a look of shock and a bit of fear in both their eyes. Lupin and Mr. Weasley were eyeing me cautiously but I could tell that they were thinking of trying to get close tome too. So before they could even think twice about it they were pushed into chairs and couldn't get up. I didn't want them to!

"Pansy please, let us help you." Lupin said, but I didn't even hear him. I couldn't hear anyone. I was slipping into the darkness inside of me, I could feel it. Suddenly I felt a pair of warm arms around me holding me tight and a soothing voice in my ear.

"Shhhhh Pansy it's alright, dear. Let us help you, you're not alone." Mrs. Weasley was holding me close, as if her life depended on it. I don't even know how she got next to me without my noticing it. But for some reason, she was comforting, almost like my……..

"Mum……" And that was it the damn broke and I fell to the floor sobbing hysterically. Mrs. Weasley came down with me and just held me tighter and motioned for Snape to come forward. He and Dumbledore had gotten up and Snape had some sort of bottle in his hands. No, I didn't want a potion, I didn't want to sleep.

"No," sob, "please," hiccup, "no potion," I gasped between sobs. "I don't want to sleep." I whispered. Snape half-smiled at me.

"It's not a sleeping draught, Pansy. It's just going to help calm you, I promise." Snape softly told me. I looked up into his eyes, my tear-filled honey-brown eyes meeting his misty black ones. He looked sincere, so I nodded and hesitantly took the potion from him. I drank it quickly trying to desperately hold onto any hope that I would return to normal and this all would be just a horrid nightmare. I could feel the potion working quickly, suddenly I didn't feel so hysterical, and I could breathe again. Mrs. Weasley dried my tears and helped me to stand. I looked at her and silently thanked her. She just shook her head as if saying, 'think nothing of it.' I walked over to the table and held on to it for support, I didn't think I could completely trust my legs at the moment. There was silence, nobody knew what to say. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all come to the table, a bit more comfortable with me now that I've stopped throwing people across the room. Finally I'd had just about enough of the silence; it was worse then the screaming in my head earlier. Oh God, the screaming, it was them. I know it was. Keeping my head fixed firmly on the ground I found the strength to speak.

"Where are they?" I croaked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked confused, but I could tell that the adults understood me.

"Pansy--"

"Where are they?" I repeated a bit more firmly this time. McGonagall and Dumbledore looked to each other but Snape just seemed to be trying to find the words. Not waiting for them to tell me lies or try to sugar-coat things I pushed pass them grabbed a handful of flew powder and resolutely said, "Parkinson Palace."

I stepped out of the fireplace and my heart stopped beating. It was gone everything was in ruin. The beautiful chandelier in the foyer was shattered on the floor, the drapes were scorched and the ceiling and walls were crumbling. This was impossible, just this morning everything was beautiful and fine. How could this be happening? I slowly walked from room to room. The living room had furniture thrown all over the place, broken and tattered. The beautiful paintings and vases destroyed. The dining room table was in pieces and the chairs scattered everywhere, all the beautiful china that was in the cabinet broken all over he floor. I went into the kitchen and saw that the windows were smashed and the counter and cabinets falling apart. Food and plates covered the room, and I looked down and even saw a drawing that was up on the refrigerator ripped in two. I had made this drawing with Draco when we were six. I wasn't crying, there weren't even tears in my eyes. I was just…..numb. That's the only word I could think of to explain it. I couldn't feel anything. Like I was outside my body watching this terrible scene unfold. I heard a noise and looked up to see Harry and everyone else. They must've followed me here. Just then two Aurors came in, I recognized one as Mad-Eye Moody, but the other, a woman, I couldn't quite remember. I believe her name was Tanks or something like that.

"How did this happen? Who did this?" Hermione ever the inquirer asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Granger, Deatheaters came and destroyed...everything." I snarled at her, although the last part seemed to come in a whisper. She seemed to pale and Ron stood by her protectively. Harry looked at me and I just turned away. I did not need him to make me feel worse right now. I walked away headed for my fathers study, anywhere to get away from them. Wrong move. As I entered the study, once gorgeous with green and silver walls and books as far as the eye could see, now obliterated and as I looked to the floor I saw it, my father's body. I froze. 'Daddy?' This couldn't be true, my daddy, he couldn't be….dead. No. This was a nightmare, it had to be. I don't remember how, but when I looked up again I was in the hallway walking towards the stairs. I started going up, one stair after the next. It felt like an eternity but was probably only five minutes. I turned to the right and headed to my parents bedroom. It was almost like my mum was calling to me because barely even a foot away from the door of their bedroom and I could already see her arm on the floor. Not even bothering to go and see her all the way I turned and headed towards my bedroom. I opened the door and saw that not even this room was left unharmed. My bed was broken the canopy falling onto the bed. My vanity was shattered along with all my perfume bottles. The doors leading out to my balcony were blasted open, one door hanging by the hinges. Everything was destroyed, but then as if in a trance I walked over to the wall next to my once vanity and pulled out my wand. I tapped the wall three times and said, "_Tessoros Revelero_."

The wall glowed for a minute, and then a whole section of the wall disappeared. I put my wand away and reached inside. I pulled out a mahogany box with the words, 'Our little Flower' carved into it in green and silver. It was a gift from my parents when I turned five and mum and dad said it was time for me to have my own treasure box. I slowly couched down onto the floor and placed the box on my lap. I pointed my wand at my door, "_Serriescapa_," a charm my mum taught me she was always the best a Charms, it's suppose to lock a door so that only the person who cast the spell could ever open it. Next I said, "_Silencio_," wouldn't want any meddling buggars to intrude on me. I turned back to the box and said _open_ in Parseltongue, yes I know I speak snake it's a talent that's I the Parkinson family. And I also know that people say that dark wizards only speak it, but tell me this how do you think the dark wizards learned it? It was good wizards that first spoke the language and dark wizards who stole it and killed anybody that was good that spoke it. Everything and everybody start off with good magic, that's what my dad use to say to me. The box opened to reveal all sorts of secrets I have hidden away over the years. I pulled out a pendent that had the Parkinson crest on it and a ring that had an emerald in the middle and a snake wrapped around the stone. Then I pulled out a bracelet I had long forgotten but deeply treasured. It had emeralds and diamonds on it and had lilies and pansies all over it. I've had it since before I can remember. I looked on the back of the bracelet and there engraved was, '_Siemper Amista_,' hmmm how strange I never noticed that before. I put the stuff back inside the box and went to close the wall, when I noticed a letter inside. They knew. They knew his was going to happen!

_**Flashback (chpt.7)**_

"_**Can you guys stay with Harry for a little bit, I'll be right back?" Hermione suspiciously nodded. I went back inside Gringotts.**_

"**_May I please speak with Mordred?" I asked leaving no room for question in my voice. The goblin in front of me nodded and led to me to a room. Mordred was already there._**

"**_Ah yes, Miss. Parkinson, I've been expecting you, your parents just flewed me telling me of your arrival." I had a feeling they talked about more then just that, but let it go. "Wonderful people your parents, I've known them since they were in nappies. Coming in here with their parents, and now look at you. Truly you are your parents' daughter." He twinkled._**

_**I half-smiled, I had known Mordred since as long as I can remember Diagon Ally. SO I wasn't as uncomfortable around him as the other goblins, he was at least nice.**_

"_**Alright well everything seems to be in order here. You are to be receiving everything; I just need for you to sign here below." I looked at him wide-eyed.**_

"_**What do you mean I receive everything? Like now?" I stuttered out in complete shock. He just looked at me.**_

"_**Well yes, Miss. Parkinson, you are their only heir." He said, yet he had a hint of sadness in his voice. **_

"_**But why now? I mean this doesn't make any sense." I rambled.**_

"**_Come now, Miss. Parkinson, it's what your parents want." I knew he was right. I also knew that I was going to go straight home and talk to my parents about this. I nodded and took the pen and signed my name on the line._**

"_**There now you are the sole beneficiary of the Parkinson name. Not even your parents can access anything without you." I was dumbfounded, but that would leave them nothing and me everything. This just didn't make any sense. As if sensing my discomfort, Mordred cut in.**_

"_**These are dangerous times, besides with your upcoming nuptials I'm sure your parents just wanted everything on order and for you to not be empty-handed." He said it so confidently it did relieve me a bit.**_

"**_Now go on then dear, I'm a very busy goblin." I nodded and got up and started walking towards the door. Maybe he was right and everything was fine. If only I had turned around and looked at him, I would've seen the tear that cascaded down Mordred's cheek. I went back outside, after cleaning myself up and getting a grip. I then took a deep breath and looked up and saw Ron and Hermione arguing about something, but Harry was nowhere to be found._**

"_**Ummmm guys where's Harry?"**_

_**End Flashback**_

How could I be so stupid! They were both in here last night when I got out of the bathroom, saying they were dropping off my dinner. Of course, I mean why wouldn't they have just asked Meg to do it like always. Then mum had to ask what Harry and I were going to do in Diagon Ally tomorrow saying she was just curious. That's why they seemed a little too excited that we were going to Gringotts, and then saying, 'Well since you're going there anyway could you do something for us.' How could they? This was all too much, now instead of grief or even emptiness, I felt anger. I took the chair that was next to my vanity and threw it across the room. I started to take anything and everything I could get my hands onto and shattered them all. Even shattered a few things more then they already were shattered. Just in case the Deatheaters didn't destroy everything I made sure it was all gone. I screamed and screamed until my voice went hoarse. I heard pounding on my door, and voices.

"Pansy please, open the door!" It was Harry.

"Come on, Miss. Parkinson, let us in. Don't hurt yourself." There was Dumbledore. Damn git.

"Please dear, let us help." There was Mrs. Weasley.

"Pans?" Draco? Oh please let it be him. I raced to the door and said the counter curse. I opened it and there he was standing next to Lupin and Snape. I ran over to him and he took me into his arms. He was shaking just as much as I was. Thank Merlin he was here.

"Oh Draco, please can we go? I don't want to be here anymore." I whispered into his ear. He nodded and guided me to the staircase.

"Mr. Malfoy, where are you two going?" Dumbledore asked. Draco must have given him a glare because no one said anything after that and Draco and went outside and apparated. When I looked up I noticed we were on the Malfoy grounds, next to the forest, where we use to play.

"Oh Draco, what am I going to do? I have no family. I'm all alone." I whispered brokenly. Draco looked shaken and was extremely pale. He looked at me and I saw a flood of emotions in his eyes; sadness, pain, betrayal, nausea, anger, guilt, love. In seconds he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry Pansy, so sorry." It felt comforting to have Draco's arms around me, yet there was a feeling deep inside of me telling me that there was more to his sorry then grief for me.

**Harry P.O.V**

I don't even know what happened. One minute we're getting ready to eat dinner with the Weasley's and Remus, then the next minute Pansy's on the floor. I tried to help because it seemed like something was killing her form the inside, but she wouldn't let me touch her. It was like my touch hurt, and that broke my heart. She looked so vulnerable so lost, I just had this urge to take her in my arms and protect her from the whole world. But I couldn't. She wouldn't let me. It was almost like everything we've been through these last few days has been nothing. I didn't even know her anymore. And then that show of power she had. WOW that was unbelievable. She nearly killed Snape and Dumbledore, but when I saw her break down with Mrs. Weasley I felt myself crumble. Even Ron, Hermione, and Ginny seemed to feel for her. Like this just proved to them that Pansy was indeed human, we had no idea though what brought upon this break down. Then she said three words. 'Where are they?' and things started to piece together. Then in a flash she flewed back to her home, we all followed her trying to figure out this labyrinth of mysteries. But when we got to Parkinson Palace, nothing would have prepared me for what I saw. Just yesterday I was standing right here in this foyer telling the house elf that I was here to see Pansy. Her mother and father were in the living room smiling at me as I came back inside and said goodbye. Now everything was….destroyed. Oh God. That's what she meant by, 'Where are they?' Her parents.

"Harry, where's Pansy?" Ginny brought me back to reality and I realized that Pansy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I dunno, but we should search the house for her." I said. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"But we should stay together, we don't know if whoever did this is completely gone." Remus added. We all nodded and headed into the living room first. The beautiful furniture and one of a kind paintings and crystals were ruined. The beautiful carpet scorched. Nothing was left untouched. We headed towards the kitchen and there we saw her looking at a drawing that was ripped in two. It looked to be a drawing made by a small child, maybe her. Hermione of course had to just open her mouth.

"How did this happen? Who did this?" She meekly asked. And finally Pansy spoke, but this wasn't the voice I remembered talking to earlier today. No, this was Parkinson, the Slytherin that hates all Gryffindorks.

"Isn't it obvious, Granger, Deatheaters came and destroyed……everything." She whispered the last part and that's how I knew that some part of the Pansy I knew was still there. Then within seconds she was gone. I didn't even see her leave. I tried to go after her but Dumbledore held me back.

"Let her be, this is going to be horribly difficult on her. She'll need you later." He said gruffly. I nodded. So we just walked back to the fireplace and waited there. More Aurors had come, Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks. They were cleaning up a bit and trying to salvage anything while searching for clues. Suddenly two Aurors came by holding a stretcher with a body on it. It was Mr. Parkinson. He was dead. He had cuts and bruises all over, and his clothes were torn. He looked nothing like the gentlemen I met last night.

**_Flashback (chpt 5)_**

"_**See ya tomorrow, Harry." She called out huskily or maybe it was just me. Damn! This girl was driving me crazy! Yet for some reason it felt good and made me look forward to tomorrow. I smiled to myself. I must be going mental.**_

**_After Pansy left I got up and went back inside the house. She was right; the Weasley's probably were worried about me. I completely lost track of the time. I was just passing the living room, when a voice stopped me. I turned and there were Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. I smiled nervously. But Mrs. Parkinson just beamed at me and I melted. Pansy truly looked like her mother. Persephone Parkinson was breathtaking. But suddenly all I could think of was that her and my mum were best mates. _**

"_**Come on in Harry we don't hex……often." Mr. Parkinson joked. Mrs. Parkinson sniggered.**_

"**_Oh Patriklus don't scare the boy. I'm sure Harry's nervous enough, meeting the In-laws after all." Mrs. Parkinson giggled while Mr. Parkinson chuckled._**

"_**Oh of course, Persephone, forgive me Mr. Potter." Mr. Parkinson stood up and bowed. **_

"**_Oh I'm sorry Harry, please come have a seat. Pansy just went upstairs." Mrs. Parkinson said with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Like she knew something I didn't. I went over to them and took a seat across from them._**

"_**Now then Harry you are about to become a Parkinson--"**_

"_**Patriklus, you mean Pansy's about to become a Potter." Mrs. Parkinson interrupted.**_

"**_Have you met our daughter?" Mr. Parkinson looked at Mrs. Parkinson mockingly. Mrs. Parkinson giggled._**

"_**So you are about to become a Parkinson Harry--"Mrs. Parkinson repeated, and motioned for Mr. Parkinson to continue. I had to chuckle at that. It was true Pansy was a pistol. She could make Voldemort think that maybe bald wasn't that way to go or the whole Dark Lord thing was a bit morbid. I guess they could see the amusement on my face.**_

"_**You and Pansy seem to be getting along well." Mr. Parkinson broke the silence. I looked up at him and tensed. I had never been in this circumstance before, the "girlfriends" father. He was quite intimidating. Mrs. Parkinson sensing my discomfort added.**_

"_**Harry I think it's wonderful that you and Pansy are getting so close. That's' the point. I'm sure Remus or Sirius told you that your mum and I were good friends." I nodded. "Well this circumstance almost makes me feel like Lily and James are with us. United by our children, it's almost like a fantast two best friends have when their younger. Please, all we ask is that you be good o each other."**_

"**_You see Harry our Pansy, she deserves it." Mr. Parkinson further added. And he had this look, not an 'I'm going to hunt you down like a Deatheater if you hurt my little girl' look, but a look that was almost pleading with me. I nodded._**

"_**Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson." They both seemed a bit relieved at this.**_

"_**Well Harry you should probably be on your way. I'm sure Molly is having kittens by now." Mrs. Parkinson smiled at me and Mr. Parkinson winked.**_

"_**Goodbye Harry." They both said.**_

"_**Goodbye." I answered and walked outside and apparated to the Burrow. **_

_**End Flashback**_

I couldn't believe that Mr. Parkinson was no longer….alive. I looked up as Hermione gasped and on another stretcher on the way down the stairs was the body of Persephone Parkinson. Even death could not defer from her beauty. I felt tears well-up in my eyes. Pansy didn't deserve this, no one deserves this. I mean my parents have also died but I never knew them. Pansy had memories with them that would now probably haunt her for the rest of her life. I looked to my left and Ginny was leaning into her mother obviously very affected by the Parkinson's death, while Molly looked like she wasn't going to be able to be strong for much longer. Mr. Weasley was standing with Remus, Dumbledore, and Snape, all four of them with grave and saddened faces. I don't think there has ever been a moment that has united these four men for the same cause. I turned to my right and Hermione and Ron were still looking all around, what was left of, the house, Hermione with tears in her eyes and Ron who seemed to have a lump in his throat. The silence was peaceful yet still torture. As if answering me screams rang through the house coming from upstairs. Pansy. Before anyone could say anything I raced up the stairs, followed closely by Ron and Snape. We got to the room where the screams were coming from but the door was locked. Hermione pulled out her wand, "_Alohomora_." But nothing happened. Next Snape came and said another spell, but still nothing.

"It seems Miss. Parkinson has learned a lot from her mother." Dumbledore whispered. We all turned to him. The screams were getting louder followed by crashes. I was getting about ready to blow up the door or at least charge it. I looked to my right and saw that Remus and Ron seemed have read my mind, but before we could do anything someone pushed their way through.

"Move." I turned and saw that it was Draco Malfoy, followed closely by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I'd never seen Lucius or Narcissa look so broken. I mean I knew the Malfoy's and Parkinson's were close but I didn't think Lucius or Narcissa had any feelings. Apparently I was wrong, I turned and looked at Draco, I still felt a little uneasy about Draco, ever since that dream, and wasn't sure if I wanted him this close to Pansy. I wanted to more than anything tell him to shove off or hit him, but I knew that if anyone could reach Pansy it would be him. And somehow I hated him more for that. He called her name once.

"Pansy?"

That's all it took and she was in his arms. The next thing I knew he was leading her out. I was about to go and ask him 'where he thought he was going?' but Dumbledore beat me to it. The response we got was unlike anything I'd ever scene. Draco looked murderous yet horrified and guilty all at the same time. I was going to go and stop them when Remus pulled me back. He shook his head.

"Leave them be." He whispered. I bit my tongue and nodded, watching Pansy walk away from me…with Draco.

**Draco P.O.V**

I held Pansy in my arms while she shook with emotion, fearing my strength would soon crumble as well. This was a tragedy. I felt horrible. My BEST friend was in the must excruciating pain and I couldn't stop it.

"Oh Draco, what am I going to do? I have no family. I'm all alone." she whispered brokenly.

"I'm so sorry Pansy, so sorry." I whispered back distraught.

I deserved to die. I was filth.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Draco darling what are you doing here? I didn't here the door." **_

"_**Crucio!" And her screams filled my ears.**_

**_End Flashback_**

I was the worst person in the world and I couldn't even stand myself. How can anybody be this evil?

_**Flashback**_

"_**Persephone I thought I heard a noise luv, were you just in the kitchen?"**_

"_**Draco? What's going---"**_

"_**Sectumsempra!" And the blood was all over me.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I still feel the blood on me and still hear their screams. Then there was the house. I use to love to go to Parkinson Palace. It always felt warm compared to my house. And now it was gone. All those Deatheaters destroyed it. I don't think that house ever had Deatheaters in it before I came along and brought a few "friends." I had no choice. **He **was now inside me.

_**Flashback**_

"_**You called for me, milord." I bowed before him.**_

"**_Yes Draco, we have a new mission for you. I need to get to Harry and since you really can't get too close, I've come up with the perfect solution." I trembled in fear; bile was rising in my throat at the prospect of hurting anyone._**

"_**I want you to first get rid of that Chang girl and her family," I couldn't believe it, but they were not even involved in this. There's no need to do anything with them. "We'll have someone polyjuice as her and try to keep suspicion of us. Next you will get to Harry through," and then he said, "Miss. Parkinson." And my heart stopped. No, not Pansy, anyone but Pansy. **_

"_**P-Pans-sy, sir." I stuttered. He grinned at my malevolently. **_

"**_Yes Draco, I know that the two of you are friends, but all the more easy to get in there." I could feel myself getting sicker by the minute. I was sweating and my stomach was churning._**

"_**You want me to seduce her?" I asked pathetically.**_

"_**NO! I want you to break her." WHAT? Break her? This couldn't be happening.**_

"_**W-What, milord."**_

"_**I want you to break her Draco, crush her soul and crack her mind. I want to use her to make Potter shatter into a million pieces. If Dumbledore believes that love will save them and believes that Parkinson is Potter's hope, then we shall have to destroy her." He said it so simply as if it wasn't revolting and cruel act. I couldn't breathe. What could I do? How do I get out of this? Voldemort seemed to sense my apprehension.**_

"_**Crucio!" I fell to the ground in the must horrid pain. I tried not to scream out loud, knowing that would appear to be weakness in his eyes. So I bit my lip until I could taste the metallic flavor of blood. Then he took the curse off.**_

"_**What do you say Draco?" He asked like a mad man.**_

"_**O-Of c-course, milord, anyth-thing you s-say." I gasped out and thus sealed both mine and Pansy's fate. **_

"_**Good, I thought you would say that. Now as your first part of the mission, you must kill Persephone and Patriklus Parkinson." I choked. Kill? Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, but they were like my parents. Oh Gods, what was I doing? I looked up at Voldemort and weakly nodded. He smiled at that.**_

"**_Good boy, little Draco." He said mockingly. "Now go, your presence is pestering me." I waved his hand dismissively. I struggled to stand and bowed. I was just about to apparate when he called me back._**

"_**Oh Draco," I turned to look at him, "don't forget to have fun." And with that he started laughing like a mad man. I shuddered and nodded. Then turned and apparated home. Once I got there I fell to my knees and emptied my stomach onto the floor and cried. There was no hope left….for anybody.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I looked down at Pansy and she looked back up with her tear -stained face, the crack had begun within her. Phase one of the mission was done.

**End of chapter 8! YAY! (woot woot) well I hope that this satisfies you guys for a while. It's my longest chapter yet I think and I'm pretty happy with it. I want to apologize again for taking sooooooo long to update! But I'm trying to fix that! I hope you enjoy and read. Remember to Review loads! (It takes like 10 seconds! LOL) and I LUV to read them! Thanx again for all the other reviews and your loyalty! It means a whole lot! Thanx **

**P.S. I hope to have Chapter 3 of _Hell Hath No Fury_ up later this week! **


	9. Authors Note

Hello Everyone,

**Authors Note:**To all my loyal supporters, reviewers, or even "one-story stands" (**LOL!**) **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH** for all your feedback and waiting. I'm **SO** incredibly sorry I haven't updated in **FOREVER,** but the summer has been extremely busy! Work has been a bit more time consuming then I anticipated (bastards), but good news is that I have been working on an update for all my stories!!! And I'm crossing my fingers that they are up by July 17th at the latest. The chapters will be long and hopefully good. So **YAY** me!!!! Again thank you so much for all the reviews and hits to my stories. I really appreciate and look forward to them always.  And I hope you like where my stories go. It's getting harder to come up with chapters since there is so much in my head I want to write, and it's a bit more complicated to get them out of my head! Haha! I would still really **LUV** it if you guys would **PLEASE** tell me where you would like my stories to go (anyone of them: _For Love or Cause, Hell Hath No Fury_ and _A_ _Life Lost _). Well I think that's about it thanx for all the **Patience** and **LOYALTY!!!!**

**PANSYFANSY **

(aka: Christina)


End file.
